The Girl Who Saw
by riversongshair07
Summary: They call her Earths Guardian. Her name send shivers down the Sontarans back, and the Daleks blood run cold. She is the only human to remember. To see. To see the aliens, the world out there. The only one who can protect them. But one day, a mad stranger in small blue box whisks her away from her planet and shows her a new way to live life. This is the story of the Girl Who Saw.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Saw**

I see things. I always have done. Things that make me question what the human race really knows about life beyond earth. Things that I didn't understand. Things that I don't know are real or not. Things that have threatened earth a dozen times, but never invaded, or at least, never succeeded. Things that know not to come near this planet. These things know that they cannot ever take over the human race because of me. Because I am the only one who sees them. Because I am The Girl Who Saw.

It started when I was small. I saw these things in the corners of shops and cafes. These weren't the dangerous ones. But they still scared me. So I drew them. That's what I do, I draw. I draw everything. To relieve my mind of things. It's like I draw my stress and anxiety onto the paper. My mother thought I was crazy. I was. I still am. Mad as a hatter. She took me to about seven different doctors, and I simply kept insisting what I saw was real. It got to the breaking point for my mother when I first visited the seventh doctor.

I was called to come into his office, and the moment I looked up at his face, I screamed and screamed. My mother and a nurse ran in, pulling me out kicking and crying. I was only eight, but I remember that day incredibly well. He looked like someone had burnt his face and smacked it with a hammer. It was red and black, and boil-like things all over him. But of course, no else saw it. Only I did, and I never found out what he was.

I was taken to a children's home the next month. And the month after that I was told by a carer that my mother had hung herself. So, with no mother or any other family, I was to stay in the home. It had only been temporary at first, but now it was permanent.

But, one night when I was nine, I woke up in the night. I was used to waking up at the smallest things, so I slipped on my slippers and padded to a light behind an open door. What I saw shocked me. It was the newest carer, she only joined last week. She was tearing a hole in her forehead, but it looked more like a zip. The bright blue light streaming out of the hole nearly blinded me, and I tried not to gag. The large woman pulled off her skin like it was a suit, to reveal a much taller, green slimy thing that can only be described as an alien. Nostalgic, isn't it? My first proper evil alien…

I held my hand over my mouth in horror and ran to my bed. I dived underneath and felt for the secret pocket in my suitcase. Inside it was a small pistol. I know, horror, a child owning a gun. I had stolen it off of my mother while she was drunk and passed out, when I was most terrified of the things, although I had never used it. It was my fathers, and she liked to forget about him, so she never knew it had gone. I crept back to the room with the alien.

That was the first time I dealt with something evil on this planet. I later learned that the species I saw and killed that night were called the Slitheen, from the planet Raxacoricovarlonpatorius, when I captured and interrogated one when I was sixteen. That was the first time I felt slightly guilty when killing an alien, only because me and the Slitheen bonded in the ten minutes it took for me to memorise his planets name.

So, I carried on like that. Killing the aliens, protecting the humans. I was the only one who saw anything, it was like something clouded the other human's eyes. Vanity, probably. Even when there was an attempted invasion, it was like everyone just forgot. I became a hunter and a protector. A liar. A thief. But in a good way. I'd never say I am a murderer. Although I have no problem killing things, so people pretty much do what I want.

I ran away from the home when I was twelve, and made my own way in the world. People said I wasted my life, because I live in a small, gritty flat (illegally, I found the previous owner dead, kept his name on the lease, and money from his account still goes towards the rent) and spend money on alcohol and cigarettes. Which I do, but my life isn't wasted. People think I steal money and food, but I let them think what they like. There are good aliens on this planet, good aliens who pay me good money to kill off bad aliens, which I suppose makes me a hitman. Or hitwoman, actually. I brought myself up to fight, to hunt. When aliens flee the planet terrified because I killed their leader violently on a livestream to them, they tell other aliens. All the races up there now know not to mess with earth, or I'll tear them down.

But my life changed forever one day. Because that day I found out I'm not the only one who could see these things. And I am not the only protector of the human race. The day I came home to find a small blue box on my street corner, and unearthed a whole new way of living.


	2. The Blue Box

**The Girl Who Saw Chapter 2**

I darted down the dark narrow streets, the cold air whipping and slashing against my face. Faint shouts came from far behind me. I'd nearly lost them. I rounded another corner and slammed myself against a wall. Listening carefully, I kept my hand in my pocket just in case. I breathed out a sigh of relief when no sounds came out of the darkness. I carried on moving, but walking this time. It had been a stupid idea to come out this late at night.

I silently stepped along the pavement, every step bringing me further to my home, where my bed was. It had been a long night and I desperately needed sleep. I span around the last corner, and the blinding light of the off license hit my straight in the eyes. I stepped in, hearing the whoosh of the doors shut behind. As soon as I delved further into the small shop, I sensed I was the only one there.

The owner's eyes were on me, as I pretended to scan the shelves. I had been hunting these things for days, but they always slipped through my fingers. After about five minutes, the tall man walked over and locked the front doors. I pretended not to hear or notice when he walked towards me. He reached his hand up to his face, but at the last second, I ducked, and kicked his legs, making him hiss and fall in pain. The things started to stand, but I snatched up a jar of something of the shelf, and smashed it over his head.

He was only knocked out, so started returning to his default form. It had taken me just under five minutes to tie him up, and examine him. These things were slowly taking over earth, and no one noticed. See, they look like regular people, but if you look closely and focus, you see them. It's like a dolls face, all rubber and nearly no features. Terrifying. Enough to give anyone nightmares. Not me, though. I already have plenty of them. Of course, I don't need to concentrate to see the horrible doll face on these things, it's only a simple perception filter, and I See through everything alien.

The doll like face isn't the last layer of disguise though. Under it, is a horrid thing, looking human, but bony, and an egg white colour. Sharp teeth and snake like tongues. This all came out from under the doll face when it was attacking you.

I was yet to find out the intention of these creatures, but from the proper scan I found their name to be Dystilia, from the planet Isbergonen. Never heard of it, but I did research and found it was a small, lonely planet, housing only the Dystilia. No wonder they wanted this planet, theirs was smaller than Pluto.

The creature was coming around, and I stood back, unknowing of its abilities.

"Free me…" it hissed at me.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to scare it.

"We are the Dystilia, and your planet will be ours, for our empire to lord over." It seethed at me, a sickening smile plastered over its putrid face, as if it was pleased.

"Yeah, I gathered that, but how many of you are there? Your planet is embarrassingly small, no wonder I've never heard of you." It pulled at the wraps around it, angry at this insult. But then, it started to smile again, even laugh. It looked like a dark mist had taken over its eyes.

"All fairy tales come true, just you wait and find out. You'll get what's coming for you, and you won't be ready. The Earths Guardian will fail her duty, let her guard down." The mist cleared from its eyes, and a shiver, worse than anything I've felt before. I pointed my gun at the thing, rage and fire burning inside me.

"What did you say?" I asked nearly a whisper. How dare it suggest such a thing? And why is it talking about fairy tales? But the thing merely hissed again like nothing had happened.

"I say, how dare you insult the Dystilia. We are mighty warriors, we a creatures of night and darkness, we are-"I cut it off mid rant with a fatal shot to the head.

Angry and confused, I deleted all security footage in the store, and walked out, kicking the locked door open. I walked home, wondering mainly what he meant when he said, 'All fairy tales come true', what did that mean?

As I walked my usual route home staring at my feet, I suddenly slammed into something that had never been there on my street corner before. I stepped back and looked up to see a big blue police box. This night was getting weirder and weirder. I circled the box. Jeez, I haven't seen one of those since I was a kid, I'd thought. And I had seen the inside more than the outside. But something was different about this one. It was right in the middle of a patch of grass, in the wrong time zone, and the words on top appeared to be glowing, almost like the box was…alive.

I circled it, and scanned it. The thing was overflowing with alien life and technology. I saw a few things on the scanner that I was sure were a mistake, and disregarded them. I found the door, and stood on the other side, awaiting an alien to make an appearance. As I waited, I thought about how anyone else would have slammed on and then just kept on walking. But not me. I see it all.

After a few minutes, I heard nothing, so I banged on the door, and darted back around. A moment later, I heard it open, and flew around the corner. I just about had enough time to take in a tweed jacket, red suspenders, a stupid bow tie and human looking hands raised in the air before I shot.


End file.
